Project Starsong: Experiment 008
by Starsong008
Summary: What happens when a Decepticon experiment goes right and escapes to Earth? The story of a girl named Star and her adventures with the Seekers. On chapter 5, ignore all the 'lyrics from' stuff. It just won't go away!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I, Starsong008, do NOT own Transformers G1. If I did I would make Starscream leader of the Decpticons. XD**

**First Fanfic! Yay! No flames, but constructive criticism is ok. This chapter is a bit dark but the others will be funnier.**

I woke up, dazed and alone. What happened? Fear washed over me. "mamma, dada…" I whimpered. The last thing I remembered was a bunch of bots coming into our home in Vos. My parents hid me with my five brothers and five sisters, all of them were younger than me. I was three (cybertronian) years old while all my siblings were between one and two. We hid in an upstairs room, one of my maids rooms, I think. I heard fighting coming down stairs, then a scream. I realized that it was my mamma. Tears welled up in my optics. Shortly after I heard another shot being fired, and a groan that I recognized as my dada's voice. My siblings looked at me with looks of fear and confusion. The next moment, three of the bots stormed into the room. My siblings and I screamed. "DAD, DAD, HELP!" one of my sisters, skydance, squealed." sister, what'll we do?!" my eldest brother, lazerbolt whispered. "I don't… AHH!" I said as one of the bots picked me up by one of my sensitive wings. "Is this the one?" my captor asked a bot that was white and grey. "Yes preceptor, and address me as Blackout." He replied to my captor. I turned my head to look at the bot that had caught me. He was red with blue optics, like mamma. His chest had a bluish, glassy plate in it with a strange symbol. On his shoulder was a long, pipe like thing with a glass end.

"What are we gonna do with the others, Blackout?" The final bot said. "Spinnster, our orders were to get the one with the mis-matched optics," Blackout said.

I looked down in shame. I knew that my left optic was red and my right optic was blue. I was often teased by my siblings about that. "So therefore, kill them." Blackout's command hit me like id just had cold energon thrown on me. "Noooooo!" I screamed.

Spinster looked at me, slightly upset. "yes boss." He said as he readied his missile launcher. I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As he let a missile go. The blast and the looks on my sibling's faces were the last thing I remembered before I blacked out, probably from Blackout knocking me out.

The memory brought tears to my optics, and soon I was full on bawling.

Quite sometime later, a red and white bot came in turned on a light. "hello, little one. You may call me ratchet. Im going to make sure that you're all right" he said in a kind tone. "Where…" I began "are we?" Ratchet finished. "sorry, im not allowed to tell you." "What's going to happen?" I asked shyly. Ratchet gave me a sad smile. I became scared. I started to whimper.

"shh, shh, don't cry…" Ratchet said kindly, but that just made it worse. The fact that he didn't say 'you're going to be all right' scared me so much that I started to shake. "Keep still or you'll get hurt." Ratchet said sternly. I was silent as Ratchet finished his examination. "Ok, you're fit and healthy" He said as he picked me up. "Where are we going?" I asked. "I'm taking you to meet the lead scientist." He said. "Scientist?" I asked innocently

"Yes. You see, we are conducting an experiment called Project Starsong. We have found nine other little sparklings like you help us. Your designation as of now will be 008." Ratchet explained. I could tell that he wasn't telling me everything, but I decided not to pester him for answers since he was three times bigger then me.

While we walked, we passed many rooms with signs on them saying things like 'lab 11' and 'do not enter'. After a while, we came to a door with a sign saying 'Conference Room' on it.

"Ok, this is it," Ratchet said. 'Now, behave, don't talk unless you're asked a question, don't cry, don't whine, don't whimper, and, be brave."

He opened the door and we walked into a large, oval room. Ratchet set me down on a table in the centre of the room. On the table were nine other sparklings: seven to my left and two to my right. In front of the table stood a white bot with red fin like things on his forehead.

"I am Scientist W," he said."You have been gathered here by order of Lord Megatron to become his next generation of troops."

He continued his slow, boring speech for quite some time. Every time he mentioned Megatron I shivered. I had met him once before. As it turned out, I was about to meet him for the second time. "I welcome, Lord Megatron!" Scientist W announced as I heard the door hiss open behind me. A tall, black and white mech walked through the door and looked at each of us on the table. He stared at me longer than the rest. "You should go and get the labs ready, Wheeljack" Megatron said to Scientist W. I noticed a bunch of brands in his hand, ten in all. He came over to us, one by one, and branded us with a number. Then it was my turn. Megatron looked down upon me with evil, red optics. That image was burned into my mind as Project Starsong: Experiment 008 was burned into my neck.

**Kerolamo- Look at that smexy piece of writing! I'm such a good writer, aren't I?**

**That was Kero, who did most of the typing 'cause I'm so slow at typing.**

**Kerolamo- Yeah, you suck. Anyway, read my stories 'cause I'm awesome and all. I'm getting hungry now though so I'm going to make some nachos for Starsong008 and I, Bye! X) PS. Im not writing anymore of her chapters, this was a one time thing, K? I know you all want me to stay because im so irresistible, but I have to go, bye!**

**-_- Read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Not so Normal

Chapter 2: Not so Normal

**Starsong008: Hi fanfic peeps! Sorry about not updating, I was lazy and left a major history assignment to the last minute. I'll just explain the last chapter a bit. It was the end of the golden age and the beginning of the war. Perceptor was young and looking for a job and that was all there was. Ratchet was called in by his friend, Wheeljack, who was called in by Megatron for the experiment. That was before they had chosen to be Autobots, probably because of that experiment. Oh, and 1 Cybertronian year = 1000 Earth years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they belong to Hasbro**

Star's P.O.V.

A normal day at a normal school in the town of Bathurst. Everything was normal about this place. I don't normally like normal, but some things are just too out of line.

"Was Akari away on Friday?" my friend Kero asked.

"Yup." I said. "Why were you away?"

"Family business in Sydney. Do you think that an interrogation is necessary Star?"

"Of course it's necessary! She's been away for a whole week! It's time to get some answers out of that girl." I said as Akari approached us. I noticed that she was tired and had been crying.

"Screw the interrogation." I mumbled as Kero and I ran to Akari.

"What happened to you?" I asked the poor girl.

"Nothing." She said through tears.

"Sure there's nothing," Kero retorted "You can tell us anything."

"He said not to tell anyone." Akari mumbled softly.

"If someone's hurting you I'll give them a piece of my mind, and my fist." I remarked, punching my left palm with my right fist for good measure.

"Something tells me that you wouldn't." Akari said, cheering up a little at my statement.

The day went on as normal, except for Akari being quieter than normal. Something must have really frightened her to do that to the jumpy, bubbly girl that everyone was used to. By the end of the day, three o'clock, Kero and I had come up with a plan.

"We'll follow her back and see where she goes," I explained to Kero.

"But she'll see us!" My dramatic friend exclaimed, causing everyone to turn and look at us.

"We'll hang back a bit so we aren't spotted."

"Let's go!"

"Agreed."

As we followed Akari, we noticed that she was heading for the bush, not her house. 'Odd,' I thought, 'She would never go into the bush alone.' We followed her for quite some time and as the trees went past, they had increasingly more scratches and were further apart.

"BOO!" Akari yelled as she jumped out from behind a gum tree. "I knew that someone was following me. I guess I'll have to show you. Wait here." Then she ran off, leaving us behind.

"Busted..." Kero started to say, and then we heard a raspy voice.

"Hello, human." The voice said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"No way. Can it be?" I thought out loud. I peeked around the tree to see a giant robot. My eyes lit up as I gazed upon him. The robot had F-15 wings on its back and air vents behind its shoulders. There were jet engines that formed its heels and a cockpit in the centre of its chest. Those blood red optics looked down upon Akari as if she was an ant, which I guess that's what people would look like to me if I was about seven metres tall. It was Starscream from the original cartoons. I had been obsessed with Transformers for as long as I could remember. Now my favourite Transformer of all time was standing so close that all I needed to do to get to him was run. Kero must have noticed me staring at Starscream because she latched onto me just as I was about to bolt.

"We're ment to stay here, remember?" She whispered furiously.

"Must get to Starscream, now!" I said back, getting angry that she wouldn't let me go.

"No! We must stay!" She said raising her voice. She was beginning to struggle to keep a hold on me.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed in her ear, causing her to loosen her grip on me just enough for me to get away.

"COME BACK HERE STAR!" Kero yelled at me as I began to run toward Starscream.

"Star?" Akari said with surprise.

"Akari!" I yelled in response.

"STAR!" Kero yelled at me

"Kero." Akari said in annoyance. I saw Kero coming up on my left so I quickly changed direction and headed toward Akari.

"Akari!" Both Kero and I yelled at the poor girl who now had two girls running full speed in her direction.

"WHAAA!" We all cried as I crashed into Akari and Kero into me.

"Enough!" Starscream yelled in a commanding tone, obviously tired of our game. "Akari, who are they and why are they here?"

"Umm... These are my friends Kero,"

"Hi!" Kero said with a wave.

"And Star." I was silent.

"Star, hello. Anybody home in there?" Kero said, waving a hand in front of my face. I continued to look at Starscream, hardly blinking. Then a wide grin plastered itself on my face. Suddenly, without warning:

"EEEEEEEEEK! It's Starscream, it really is! Oh my gosh oh my gosh OHMYGOSH! He's here, right before my eyes! Eeeek! This is so exciting!" I rambled on like this for a while with everyone looking at me like I was a rabid bunny on caffeine.

"Ok, now that that's out of me, what's next?" I asked.

"You're coming with me to the Decepticon base, all of you." Starscream said in a somewhat distracted voice. My outburst must have taken him by surprise.

"How?" Kero asked the towering Cybertronian.

"We fly," Akari said in a slightly worried tone. "But there are three of us and only one seat in his cockpit."

"You'll just have to squish up." Starscream sounded disgusted at the idea.

"Dibs on the seat!" I announced as Starscream transformed into his F-15 mode. I immediately jumped into his cockpit and looked at the others who moved away slightly.

"Come on, we haven't got all day." I said, speaking for Starscream and I both. Like wary dogs, they slowly made their way up to the F-15 and got in. Akari sat on my lap and Kero squished behind the seat. No sooner had they got in the hatch closed and we took off, heading for the Decepticon base.

**A long chapter there! Kero is based on my friend Kerolamo and Akari on Akari-red-apple, both have written fanfic that I suggest that you read. I shall try to update soon. Reviews let me know that people are reading my stories and inspire me to write more! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bases part 1

Chapter 3: The Bases part 1

**Hello! I've been super lazy and haven't updated for weeks! I shall try to update more often or I'll have Kero and Akari on my tail! I haven't much to say except thanks to all of you who have reviewed and favourite my story. Thank you x100! I do not own Transformers. Now on with the story!**

Starscream's P.O. V

Argh! Why did this happen to me? It was bad enough when Akari had found me and I was forced to take her, I got a lot of notes stuck up around the Nemisis about how I was a softie, but now I was hurdling towards to Decepticon base with not one, but THREE human femmes. Rumble will never let me live it down.

"Are we there yet?" The human called Star asked for the tenth time.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" I screamed at them. Akari jumped and turned pale, Kero yelped and Star just sat there with a scowl on her face.

"I was asking because I am bored, so bored that I... What's that?"

I sighed. "That is the landing platform for the base. We are here, happy?"

A large smirk appeared on her face. "Not until we are inside."

I landed on the platform and opened up my cockpit. Star rushed out first in excitement, then a curious Kero and a very timid Akari. After I transformed, I got them to sit on my hands, Akari and Kero on my left and Star on my right. As we walked into the lift, I heard a (not so small) voice say "Look away while I get changed,". It was Star, I did what she said and less than one Earth minute later she said "All done. You can look now,". I looked down and what I saw stunned me. Star was now wearing a grey shirt with Soundwave on it. Above him was the word 'transformers' and a Decepticon insignia. Star seemed pleased with herself while Kero face –palmed and Akari shook her head and said "Do you carry that everywhere?" The answer that came was "Yes I do. Come on Starscream, I've got a ship to explore!"

As I walked I began to think that letting this Star into my ship was a bad idea. But by the time I had thought of this I was already at the doors to the control room. As I walked in I realized that everyone was waiting for me. I sat down in the throne and the girls hopped off onto the arms of the throne.

"This is Akari, Kero and Star. They are humans from Australia."I said confidently. Akari was, no prize for whoever guesses this, completely scared again. Kero was almost as scared as Akari, which was to be expected, but Star, there must be something wrong with her processor, because she had the biggest grin on her tiny face that I would've thought possible, until she started with the crazy turbo-fox thing again. I can't remember everything she said, but she somehow managed to freak out every Decepticon in the room, even Soundwave (who doesn't show emotion, but you would be weirded out if someone was wearing something with you on it, I just had a thought...) and Blitzwing (all three of his personalities). After that the room was silent. Thankfully, Skywarp broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to do with them?" He asked.

"I will assign one of them to a few of you. Any volunteers?" I mentally laughed when everyone started fidgeting.

"Ok, Thundercracker, you take Akari as usual," I said to my trine mate. TC's reply was a grunt as I handed the girl over to her guardian, as always.

"Skywarp, you take Kero," The look on 'Warp's face was priceless at first, then a small smirk creeped its way onto the face of my friend. That ment that he was up to no good.

"And I shall keep Star. You are dismissed." Not even a minute after that I was regretting saying that. "You are not leaving my sight, do you understand?" I was interrupted by Soundwave before she could answer.

"Lord Starscream, meeting with the Autobots: 9:45am. Current time: 10:30." Slag!

"Star, stay with Soundwave." Neither seemed pleased about that.

"No, you said that I wasn't allowed out of your sight, remember?" She said with a cross of a pout and a smirk playing on her face. I could tell that there was no point in arguing with her, despite the fact that I could hear the lecture that Prime was going to give me when he found out. Grabbing the little thing, I ran to the landing deck and took off for the Autobot base. I flew as fast as I could without hurting the little human and I took the time to memorize how she looked. She was quite pale naturally, so she mustn't spend a lot of time outside and had a thin build. She had jet black hair with some odd silver streaks in it. Then I saw her eyes. Her right eye was an unnatural shade of blue, that I could handle, but her left eye was blood red, like my optics. That startled me quite a bit because I could tell that she wasn't wearing contact lenses. Snapping back to the outside world I noticed that we were near the Autobot base. I slowed down and landed outside to let my little passenger out.

"That was quick," I heard Star mumble.

"I am in deep scrap," I said under my breath as Optimus approached.

"Why, O great Starscream?" A voice (once again, not so small) asked in a sarcastic tone.

"How did you hear that?" I asked in an astonished voice. Normal humans couldn't hear things that soft. Then again, from what I had observed on the way here, Star was no normal human. I could only hope that things were going better for TC and 'Warp back at base.

**Woo hoo! 1 000 words! What will happen next? What could possibly go wrong?**

**SScream: DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'LL JINX US!**

**SS008: I'm the writer, so I control the story.**

**SW: I have some plans for the next chapter.**

**K: I helped him!**

**A: Enough, or you'll give too much away!**

**TC: Review please, it gives miss crazy inspiration so we won't disappear.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Bases part 2

Chapter 4: The Bases part 2

**Hello fanfictioneers! I am back with a new chapter (obviously). There is a line here that Kerolamo 'requested' I write. See if you can spot it. I do not own Transformers.**

Skywarp's P.O.V

"Can you give me the plan once more, pwease 'Warpy?" The tiny human, who was now sitting on my desk in my quarters, asked in a really babyish voice. I sighed and took in her features. She was slim with beautiful tan skin, like chocolate milk (don't ask, I just know). She had hair as black and smooth as the night sky and eyes that were the deepest, loveliest brown that I had ever seen. In short, she was too smexy for my optics to handle.

"Earth to Skywarp, come in." Kero's small, delicate voice shattered my daydream.

"Huh... Oh right. What we do is we warp into TC's room, paint as many wrong, demented pictures on the walls, floor and ceiling as possible, hook up a wireless camcorder, warp back here then upload the reaction to YouTube." I explained to Kero for the tenth time, but that was ok. I mentally slapped myself; I was falling for a human! But she was so nice. "Time to get going, he should be flying with Akari at the moment. They will be back twelve so that leaves us about an hour and a half to do this. Plenty of time to muck up TC's quarters. Have you got the ten tins of paint, the small paint brush and the broom?"

"Yep. Do you have the camera?"

I nodded. "Let's get this prank underway! Prepare to warp!" I exclaimed as the purple warp field enveloped us. There was a flash of purple light then we were in Thundercracker's quarters.

_One hour later_.

"That was soooooo fun! Can we do that again?"Kero exclaimed in an excited voice with a big smile across her lips. I looked around at our brilliant work. Everything was done in pink paint; there were about twenty different 'works of art' on every surface in the room. There were things like 'Akari and Thundercracker sitting in a tree' and 'The Adventures of Ping and Pong' with accompanying pictures among other things that were weird, wrong and just plain random. I had to admit that it was much more fun to have a partner in crime for this. We had talked about random thing and we had learned quite a lot about each other. Now it was time for the finishing touch. As I started to put the camera in I heard Thundercracker talking to Akari. "They're coming, brace yourself!"I whispered hurriedly as the warp field enveloped us. Soon we were back in my quarters and were just in time to witness the reaction. Thundercracker came into the room with Akari in his hand and he jumped into the ceiling and Akari screamed at the top of her lungs (which was very, very loud (**that will be explained a bit later**)). I laughed so hard that I fell off the chair that I was sitting on. Soon both Kero and I were rolling around laughing at their faces and reactions as they found each new 'picture' and at our own laughing fits. I kept bumping my wings on things which made me curse and bump my wings even more, while Kero was having a hard time trying not to fall of the desk and every time we managed to stop laughing, we would look at each other, to the screen and Akari and TC's angry faces, then the cycle would start all over again. All this time, I had forgotten that TC's quarters were next door to my own.

"SKYWARP!"

"KERO!"Two voices rang out as the door to my quarters opened to reveal an extremely ticked off seeker holding an extremely ticked off human teen. Kero and I looked at them, then to each other, and once again, burst out laughing. Dirge told me later that he could hear our raucous laughter at the other end of the ship. The two at the door glared daggers at the two laughing wrecks that were struggling for air on the floor/desk, A.K.A. Kero and I, before saying at the same time in a menacing, eerie voice: "We will get revenge on you, one way or another,"

"Bring it ON!" Kero and I yelled back.

"Let the pranks begin." The two said before leaving us to ourselves.

"That was awesome, did you see their reaction? Priceless! That is definitely going on YouTube!" I said with a triumphant fist pump.

"I know! Uh, are you sure that it is wise to put that on the internet? I mean, you don't want your cover blown, the Autobots could find you! And what if Megatron finds out, then we're screwed!" Kero said the first bit with excitement, then the rest with worry. She looked so cute. Argh! I mentally slapped myself again, stop it me!

"Ha! First of all, everyone knows about us already,"

"Not really," Kero said, still in a worried voice. "I mean, they know you as characters from a T.V. show from thirty years ago, not that you actually exist."

"Oh well. Second, the Autobots know where we are, they just don't hate us any more, mostly."

A confused look arose on her features, making her look even more... Damn, stop it fragged up processor of mine!

"Lastly, and this ties into the end of the second reason, Megzy is out, Screamer is in!"

"But, how? I know enough from Star to know that Starscream has tried to get the throne from Megatron for years, how'd he manage it?"Kero said with traces of shock in her voice, her sweet, smooth voice... Ouch! Something hit my face! I looked down at an annoyed Kero, who had only one shoe on, then she asked, "I want an answer, 'Warp, now!"

"Alright, calm down, no need to get your wonderful hair in a knot." To late had I realised what I had said. I blushed and she raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Screamer gathered up as many 'Cons as he could and went to the Autobots to form an alliance. He succeeded and in the next battle, everyone turned on Megatron! Screamer and Prime finished him together, bringing peace to both sides. Not everyone agrees, but that's the way things are."

"One last thing," Kero said slowly, as if trying to figure something out. "How did Akari scream that loud?"

Thundercracker's P.O.V.

I looked down at the small form of Akari on my desk. She was a fair skinned girl, with long red hair done up in odango buns, brown eyes and a lovely personality. It was a shame that we met the way we did.

_Two weeks ago._

"I have brought a girl for your, uh, experiments, Soundwave. Her name is Akari Isakson, 14, from Bathurst, Australia. She seems suitable." I looked at the small human in my grasp, which had stopped struggling upon seeing the Constructicons and Soundwave. I heard the door hiss open behind me, followed by an all-too-familiar, raspy voice.

"What is going on here? More to the point, WHAT IS A HUMAN DOING HERE!" Starscream said, proving that he was supposed to have scream in his name. "I want it gone by midnight!" After that, he left.

"Rumble, Frenzy, acquire human and evict Thundercracker. Eject, eject." Came the monotonous voice of Soundwave. I quickly, but carefully, placed her on the floor then exited swiftly. About two hours later I received a call from Starscream to come to the med bay. When I reached said location, everyone looked unhappy. Then I saw a pale, sickly Akari in Rumble's arms. I gasped and ran to her side, picking her up as gently as I could.

"Thundercracker," Starscream said in a quiet, angry and slightly sad tone. "I want you to look after our guest and see to it that she makes a full recovery. She will need to come to the med bay once a day. You may leave; I must find a fitting punishment for these few for disobeying my orders."

After that I returned her home, picking her up and dropping her off on her way to and from school.

"Thunder, you ok?" Akari asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Yes, just remembering how I met you." She made a huffing noise.

"Why didn't you pick me up today?" She asked with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry; Starscream said that he wanted to pick you up today to see how you were going."I replied. She smiled.

"Well perhaps Star might have gone less crazy if you had picked me up. No, she is crazy about you as well, so there wouldn't have made much difference. How are we going to get Kero and Skywarp back for what they've done?" Akari giggled, then gestured to the walls, ceiling and desk, which we had just finished cleaning. The laughter had just about ceased next door, thank Primus.

"We'll come up with something. Perhaps we could ask the cassette twins, Rumble and Frenzy, for ideas. Maybe Starscream and Star have some ideas." I suggested.

"Star would rather go against Kero, Skywarp and us, rather than helping a single side. She has always been a sneaky thing, that Star."Akari stated firmly with a nod of her head.

"Then I'm not sure what's worse: Star being with Screamer or Screamer being with Star!" We both roared with laughter. A short time later Akari was getting too loud. "Akari, try to control you voice volume, please."

"I can't help that Soundwave made my voice all weird." She said sadly.

"It's not weird, it's a gift. Few can do what you can do with your voice. You just need practice, that's all." I said comfortingly. She had a lot to learn about how to control her new abilities. She seemed to read my mind.

"With a teacher like you, I'll be a master in no time." She said as I picked her up. "Let's see if we can see what Star is up to at the Autobot base."

"From what you've told me, a lot of mischief." I said with a smile.

Star's P.O.V.

"Starscream, you should know better than to take human children into your care. Last time that happened, Akari was badly injured."

"But Optimus Prime, Soundwave ordered her capture without my permission and these two new girls followed her, I couldn't leave them in the bush, they might tell someone of our existence!" Starscream and Optimus had been doing this for quite some time, going back and forth in a seemingly perpetual argument about Kero and I being taken to the Decepticon base. In that time I had:

Gone on a tour of the base with Hot Rod and Kup.

Helped Wheeljack with one of his inventions (he kept looking at the side of my neck nervously, as if I was about to explode).

Met and gone fangirl-nuts at the Dinobots.

Met EVERYONE at the base (and annoyed and freaked them out with my Soundwave shirt).

Helped the twins (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe) pull off over twenty pranks, with more on the way since the three of us were very bored.

It was now 2:35 and I was watching Starscream and Prime wondering if they were ever going to stop. I listened to Sunny and Sides planning until 3:00, then I snapped.

"Will you two CUT it OUT!" I got up and stormed over to the two arguing mechs and looked up. Both were surprised that I had interrupted them and that I could be so loud. By now, everyone in the room was casting their gaze at Starscream, Prime and I. "We got here at 10:45; it is now 3:00. YOU HAVE BEEN ARGUING NON-STOP FOR OVER FOUR HOURS! And on the same thing, over and over and over! Can you just accept that what has happened has happened and get over it; you two are giving me a headache. Let's go Starscream, before I walk back to the Decepticon base, or ever back to Bathurst!" As I stormed off toward the exit, I heard Optimus say. "So wise for one so young..."

By the time I reached the exit, Starscream had caught up. I flicked my hair behind my shoulders and said "You finally caught up." I looked to see a puzzled look on his face.

"What's that on your neck?" He asked, kneeling down to examine my neck.

"I don't know. Doctors say it's a burn but I know that burns don't look like Cybertronian symbols." I said, pulling aside my hair to reveal some odd shaped marks. He gasped in shock then stared at me in bewilderment. "What's wrong?" I asked. He said nothing as he transformed and opened his cockpit and I grew worried as I hopped in and he took off with such speed that I was thrown against the seat. For the rest of the trip we both remained silent, it was really starting to bug me. Once we landed in the lift and I got out, he quickly put my on his hand and we were off. Starscream kept checking that we weren't being followed all the way to the door to the Command Trine's common room. We walked in and...SPLAT! Pink paint covered us from head to toe. I tried to wipe the stuff off and looked up to see a shocked Akari and Thundercracker staring at us in disbelief and a hysterical Kero with a sniggering Skywarp. I began to panic. "Get it off! It'll ruin my Transformer Shirt!" I screamed, making everyone wince.

"We're so sorry!" Akari said as she pulled a giant water hose out of T.C's room. She handed it to him and he turned it full blast. As soon as the paint was gone, two very wet, very angry people stood in the doorway. Starscream took a step forward as I said "We want to know what that was for, now."

Akari cleared her throat. "Thunder and I thought you were Skywarp and Kero. You see, they did some very naughty drawings in Thundercracker's room, so the whole day, we've been fighting a prank war against them." She pointed a finger at the two hyenas that just shot dark looks back.

"Well now it's a three-way war. Consider yourselves beat." I said. Starscream nodded in approval. This was going to be interesting, and why was Starscream so frightened by the marks on my neck?

**Seven pages, 2 424 words and one lazy author. What does that mean? ACHIEVEMENT GET! **

**SW: You are not going to beat me!**

**SS008: Did you find Kerolamo's quote? It was 'Too sexy for my optics to handle'. She should be happy now. And thanks to Skyress98 and Missmoney101who are following my story. Also thanks to my friends Kerolamo and Akariredapple for your, uh, encouragement, in the form of throwing dirty water on me, tsk tsk tsk.**

**Kero: Please review, see how long it takes her if the only inspiration is cold, dirty water. She'll never finish!**


	5. Chapter 5 Plans involving Confetti

Chapter 5 Plans involving Confetti

**Hi! I've been watching Gundam recently so I haven't been updating, gomen! (Gomen means sorry in Japanese)**

***_ * = dream**

'**_' = thought**

"**_" = speaking**

**I don't own anything!**

Star's P.O.V

After the whole paint thing, Starscream and I were angry as Unicron.

"We need to plot our revenge!" I said, voice full of hate, sort of. Starscream just stood there and looked at me blankly.

"Star, I need to ask you something. Come sit here by the screen." He said as he booted up the computer and went into a file. I did as he said and sat by the screen. Some diagrams came up, along with some news articles and pictures of what looked like a crime scene.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked. I stared at the screen. These were pictures from some of my worst nightmares.

"No, but I see the same thing in my nightmares every night."

"I will tell you a story, about a family, torn apart by..."

"CONFETTI!" I yelled. "That's what we need to get them back for putting pink paint on us. Pink only looks good on the Aegis," Starscream looked at me blankly, he was doing that a lot now. "Athrun Zala's Gundam from Gundam Seed? Never mind. You were going to say something?"

"Yes. A long time ago, by your standards..." he began.

"Flip! The time! It's 4:30 here so it's 10:30 back home! Our parents, or the other two's at least, will be flipping out!" I started yelling out. The look on Starscream's face was priceless. He picked me up and whisked me out of the room. He grabbed Akari and Kero from their guardians (who seemed to be having a cease-fire), ran to the lift, transformed so that we could get in and then flew off. He asked us where we lived and dropped us off near our houses.

"Akari and Kero are in big trouble." I muttered.

"What about you?" Starscream asked.

"Ha, the people at the orphan's home couldn't care less about me. I often go for long walks about this time. Before you ask, it clears my head and helps me settle down for bed." I explained.

"Orphans?" He asked in a confused voice as he landed and let me out.

"Kids who have no parents to take care of them."

"Who would leave sparklings out on the street...? Wait, you have the same thing that we have on Cybertron?"

"Yeah, I was going to say that I think even Cybertronians would have orphans, sadly, so no need to explain. Well, tomorrow's Saturday, so when are you going to pick me up?" I said as I began to walk away.

"How about 10:00?" He suggested.

"Sounds fine. I'll bring some Gundam and Macross DVD's to get ideas off for the prank war. See ya!" And with that I walked home.

Later that night after looking up new Vocaloid songs and watching Gundam, I lay in bed wondering what Starscream was going to say. 'I still find it odd that those pictures were the same as my dreams...' I thought as I slipped into a deep slumber. You know when you have those dreams that you can tell are going to happen in real life? I had one of those but it seemed quite strange and scary.

*I was in space, floating before Unicron the Destroyer. In my hand was a large sword, like Armada Starscream's wing sword. My hand was Cybertronian, _**I**_ was Cybertronian! To my left was G1 Starscream, Armada Starscream and Bay verse Starscream, to my right was Animated Starscream, Shattered Glass Starscream and Prime Starscream. All of us had our weapons trained on the behemoth before us, who was now charging his laser (like D.A.R.R.A.N from Good Game Spawn Point) for a final attack. Just as he was about to fire, I leapt forward and shouted "NOW!" , then all I saw was white and a searing pain that seemed to mean my demise.*

I woke up covered on sweat (which is not a very nice thing when it's the middle of winter) and looked at the clock. It was 3:15 am. I decided to get up and get dressed then write some fanfic, as per normal. 'I shall call this one "Tai Curry Beef".' I thought as I started typing away. By 9:40 I had rolled on the floor, laughing at my own writing, had breakfast and collected things to take to the base. I rung Kero and Akari to ask if they were coming, but both said that they had been banned from going anywhere without their parents. Oh well, can't please everyone but I'm sure that Thundercracker and Skywarp won't be pleased to not have their team mates by their sides when Starscream and I beat their sorry backsides. I walked out of the home and down the street. Have I said that I'm a bad news magnet? Well I should have, because now I was surrounded by muscular year twelve's. There has been a dare ever since the beginning of last year that someone had to try and beat me up. All because of one kid in my year had tried to shoo me away to impress his friends. He was the one who ended up leaving, with a black eye, of course. Since then over twenty guys have tried to best me, and twenty have failed, some even going to hospital because of their wounds. I'm not proud of it, but when I'm threatened, instincts just take over. The school had had enough, the home had had enough, I had had enough, but the bullies kept on coming.

"Let me guess, you want to fight, but right now, I have somewhere to be, so move!" I said in a commanding tone. The lead bully stepped forward.

"Really, is it the hospital, or the graveyard to visit your only friends from the Titanic?" He said in a classic bully voice while the others laughed. They really need to get their creative hats on; I've seen this over twenty times!

"Ugh, spare me this mockery of justice! I am going to see a friend that can squish you like the bug that you are! I'll ask nicely, please let me go, now."

"Oh well, I guess that we'll have to let her go boys." He said and let me pass. I tensed and waited for the hit to land on my back. Sure enough, a blow struck the centre of my back, knocking me to the ground. I heard them going through my bag then, CRACK! I looked over to see that they had broken the shield off my favourite Gundam, Blitz. That was the final straw.

"NO ONE TOUCHES BLITZ, ESPECIALY YOU!" I screamed. I grabbed Blitz and the two halves of the shield, put them into my bag and then rounded on the boys. My fist collided with the leader's jaw and there was a sickening crack as his jaw broke due to the force of my punch. He fell to the ground, unconscious and then the five others ran at me. The first to reach me was knocked down in a matter of seconds and the others followed suit. When there was one left standing, a malicious smirk appeared on my face. The guy backed off a bit and uttered "This is madness..." then he realised his mistake. The smile was still on my face as I glared daggers at him. "THIS IS SPARTA!" I yelled as I kicked him to the ground. I looked at the unconscious heaps on the ground and the guilt started to well up. I looked toward the bush where I was headed and I saw Starscream looking over the trees with a disappointed look on his face. I cast my eyes to the ground as I picked up my bag, now I felt worse than ever.

Once I reached to bush and Starscream, I said "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

He just shook his head. "I heard the whole thing; I understand your reasons, but try not to knock them out, ok?"

"If I don't knock them out, they just keep coming; I learnt that the hard way. Akari and Kero can't come; they've been banned from going out of their house alone or to see friends." I explained. He nodded and transformed, so I climbed in and off we went. We landed at the base and I decided to tell him about my dream on the way to his quarters.

"Last night I had this dream." I began. "I was a Cybertronian, and either side of me were all the Starscreams, including you, in front of Unicron. Then as Unicron was about to fire, I leapt forward, ordered an attack and got caught in the beam. Then I woke up drenched in... WAHHH!" Some substance fell on us, and once again, it was pink. This time the culprit was Skywarp.

"What is it with prankers and pink paint? Can't you be a bit more creative?" I said to the mech before us. I could tell by the smile on his face that the prank had been for us.

"You can't beat the classics." Was all he said and he walked off, leaving us dripping pink paint. We went into Starscream's quarters and he took me to what looked like a washroom and left me there alone. A good thing too, since it would be awkward if he was there while I got changed. I somehow knew that this was going to happen, so I packed a towel (in case water balloons were pegged at me), a plastic bag (for wet or dirty clothes) and a clean pair of clothes. After that, I found a rag to clean my bag with and checked that no paint had gotten on anything. I called for Starscream to open the door but he just said "Do it yourself!" and laughed. I got mad and opened the door, by slamming it (it was a sliding) back into the wall. The mech who had just refused to help stood there in shock for a moment. I pulled out my phone, turned it up full blast and... 'SA-MU-RAI! Harakire kisama!'

Soon I was shouting the lyrics and dancing up a storm.

"Arashi wo makiokose,

DANCING SAMURAI! HYA!" I shouted and continued dancing. Out of Akari, Kero and myself, I was the only one who could do the dance from the music clip. About half way through the song, Starscream started to sing and dance with me. I have to admit, he was quite good. His normally raspy voice went somewhat smooth and his dance moves were fluid and graceful. At the end, though, his voice cracked and went even raspier than before, but we still finished the song.

"SA-MU-RAI! Harakire kisama!" We screamed triumphantly. After the three minutes of dancing, I was very tired. So we sat and listened to the songs.

"Why don't you sing the next one? You have a beautiful voice." Starscream said. "And you seem to know all the words, or are you too scared to mess it up?" The mocking tone he used really got to me.

"Alright. Let's go." I said. The look on my face when the song started must've been good, because Screamer was trying not to laugh. This was not funny, AT ALL. The song was 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'. (**You should listen to it to understand why Star is freaking out. I got the lyrics from Anime Lyrics. Go there to see the translation XD. **)

Lyrics from

BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku  
Shosen HITO no manegoto dato  
Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku  
TOWA no inochi

Lyrics from

"VOCALOID"

Lyrics from

Tatoe sore kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru OMOCHA naraba...

Lyrics from

Sore mo ii to ketsui  
NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu

Lyrics from

Dakedo sore mo nakushi kidzuku

Lyrics from

Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori  
Fuantei na kiban no moto  
Kaeru TOKO wa sude ni haikyo

Lyrics from

Mina ni wasuresarareta toki  
Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete

Lyrics from

Bousou no hate ni mieru  
Owaru sekai...

Lyrics from

"VOCALOID"

Lyrics from

"BOKU GA umaKU utaENAI TOKI MO  
Issho NI iTEKURETA...  
SOBA NI ITE, haGEMASHITE KURETA...  
YorokoBU kao GA miTAKUTE, BOKU, uta, kanshuu SHITA YO.. DAKARA"

Lyrics from

Katsute utau koto  
Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni

Lyrics from

Ima wa doushite ka na  
Nani mo kanjinakunatte

Lyrics from

-GOMEN NE-

Lyrics from

Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi sukoshi dake anshin suru  
Utaeru oto hi goto ni heri semaru saigo n..

Lyrics from

-Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou-

Lyrics from

"Shinjita mono wa  
Tsugou no ii mousou wo kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami

Lyrics from

Utahime wo yame tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu..."

Lyrics from

Saikousoku no wakare no uta

Lyrics from

Sonzai igi to iu kyozou  
Futte harau koto mo dekizu

Lyrics from

Yowai kokoro kieru kyozou  
Shinshoku suru houkai wo mo  
Yameru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa  
Umare sugu no BOKU wa motazu

Lyrics from

Totemo tsuraku kanashisou na  
Omoi ukabu ANATA no kao...

Lyrics from

Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "Gomibako" ka na

Lyrics from

Shiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante...

Lyrics from

Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta TOKI ni

Lyrics from

Kizamitsuketa NEGI no aji wa  
Ima mo oboeteru ka na

Lyrics from

"Utaitai... ma... mada... utaitai..."

Lyrics from

"BOKU WA...  
SukoSHI DAKE waruI ko NI... NATTESHIMATTA YOU DESU...  
MASUTAA... DOUKA.. DOUKA SONO te DE.. oWARASETE KUDASAI...  
MASUTAA NO tsuraI kao, MOU miTAKUNAI KARA..."

Lyrics from

Ima wa uta sae mo  
Karada, mushibamu koui ni...

Lyrics from

Kiseki negau tabi ni  
Hitori oitsumerareru

Lyrics from

-GOMEN NE-

Lyrics from

Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi kioku ga hagare ochiru  
Kowareru oto kokoro kezuru semaru saigo n..

Lyrics from

-Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou-

Lyrics from

"Mamotta MONO wa  
Akarui mirai gensou wo misenagara kiete yuku HIKARI

Lyrics from

Oto wo gisei ni  
Subete wo tsutaerareru nara..."

Lyrics from

Asshukusareta wakare no uta

Lyrics from

BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku  
Shosen HITO no manegoto dato  
Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku  
TOWA no inochi

Lyrics from

"VOCALOID"

Lyrics from

Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru OMOCHA naraba...

Lyrics from

Sore mo ii to ketsui  
NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu

Lyrics from

Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na

Lyrics from

Jiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante...

Lyrics from

Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta TOKI ni  
Kizamitsuketa NEGI no aji wa  
Ima mo nokotte iru to ii na...

Lyrics from

BOKU wa utau  
Saigo, ANATA dake ni  
Kiite hoshii kyoku wo

Lyrics from

Motto utaitai to negau  
Keredo sore wa sugita negai

Lyrics from

Koko de owakare da yo  
BOKU no omoi subete kokuu kiete  
ZERO to ichi ni kangen sare  
Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru

Lyrics from

Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to  
Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?  
Koe no kioku sore igai wa  
Yagate usure na dake nokoru

Lyrics from

Tatoe sore ga ORIGINARU ni  
Kanau koto no nai to shitte  
Utaikitta koto wo  
Kesshite muda ja nai to omoitai yo...

Lyrics from

ARIGATOU... SOSHITE... SAYONARA...

Lyrics from

-Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita-

Lyrics from

-Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita-

I flopped to the floor and was trying to get some air. Starscream raced over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern riddled in his voice.

"I'm just... peachy... that... is why... you never... ask ANYONE... to sing... The Disappearance... of... Hatsune Miku..." I said, gasping for air. " Let's... get some prank... ideas from some shows... shall we?"

So we began to watch some shows. About two hours later, I had an idea.

"How about we get some confetti and glue, put that over the doorway and see how they like it. Maybe even put some glitter in it. Speaking of glue, you don't have any that I can use to fix Blitz do you?"

"Just over there."He said, pointing to a big cupboard. "And I do like that idea. We just need the confetti and glitter. Now let's watch some more of this show. I quite like it. What's it called?"

"Mobile Suit Gundam The 08th MS Team. The first Gundam show I watched, and my favourite." I said. I could tell that we were going to win the prank war.

**SS008:*Leans back* Well three days work and a song.**

**SS: How can anything sing that fast?**

**SS008: If you're a computer program designed to sing, it's possible. I checked the traffic stats for this story and if everyone reviewed, then I'd have around 400 reviews! Now off to watch Adventure Time (the Evil Ice King sounds like TFA Starscream).**

**SS: Huh?**


End file.
